1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to coating apparatuses and, particularly, to a coating apparatus for multi-layer coating.
2. Description of Related Art
It is not uncommon to use more than one kind of coating process, such as, spraying, ion sputtering, vapor deposition, or spray pyrolysis when applying multiple coats of materials such as paint or primer to a workpiece. Generally, each coating process must be carried out within a different vacuumized chamber of a machine capable of carrying out the desired coating process. However, in using separate vacuum chambers in the coating process the workpiece is exposed to the environment between the chambers and may be contaminated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating apparatus, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.